


Лукоморье

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Original Work, Руслан и Людмила - Алекса́ндр Пу́шкин | Ruslan and Ludmilla - Alexander Pushkin
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Tale, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Магический постапокалипсис и AU!Лукоморье
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Лукоморье

\- Я несколько иначе представляла себе русалок, - задумчиво пробормотала я, и в очередной раз обошла дерево по кругу. - Ну, знаешь, с таким красивым рыбьим хвостом и бюстгальтером из раковин.

\- Испорченное поколение, - прокряхтели сверху. - Деточка, тебя ничего не настораживало в словах "русалка на ветвях сидит"?

\- О, ты читала это стихотворение? - приятно удивилась я. С образованным человеком всегда приятно поговорить, даже если он - так уж вышло - русалка.

\- Мне достаточно того, что я читаю твои мысли, деточка. Это довольно скучно. Поверь на слово, в них нет ничего примечательного, но выбирать не приходится.

***

Выбирать не приходилось нам обеим, мы действительно были здесь одни. Уж это я знаю точно, облазила весь этот чертов остров в первый же день. Он, к сожалению, оказался весьма невелик.

Еще печальнее было то, что кроме моего острова в мире не было больше ничего. Не знаю точно, что произошло, как такое вообще могло произойти. Про себя я назвала это "магическим апокалипсисом", просто потому что нуждалась в определениях. Иронично, но обошлось все без ярких спецэффектов, просто в какой-то момент все перестало быть. Пространство схлопывалось, заворачивалось внутрь себя. Я видела из окна как улица, на которой стоял мой дом, свернулась спиралью, словно полоска бумаги. Хотела бы я сказать, что не успела испугаться, но увы. Еще как успела. Пока одна стена моей комнаты вопреки всем законам физики ехала к другой, я в панике пыталась карабкаться по ускользающему полу, путаясь найти хоть какую-то точку опоры, а потом все закончилось. Перестало быть.

Я всегда думала, что причиной конца света станет ядерный взрыв, или там, астероид. Что-то яркое, в общем. Кто бы мог предположить, что будет вот так? Обидно, хоть бы фейерверк какой напоследок показали. Интересно, ядерный взрыв - это было бы красиво? 

Очевидно, что крыша у меня съехала стремительно и необратимо, ну а у кого бы нет? Я цеплялась за мысль о своем сумасшествии изо всех сил - пусть будет так, что это я просто спятила, а мир стоит себе как ни в чем ни бывало. Ну пожалуйста.

Но иногда ты просто знаешь, как все на самом деле.

***

После магического апокалипсиса я просто проснулась здесь, валялась под покосившимся забором одного из домов и пыталась не замерзнуть - под утро было очень холодно. Каждой клеткой тела, каждой мыслью я знала - в целом мире больше нет ни одного живого человека. Да и мира так-то тоже больше нет.

Зато есть мой остров, а на нем - заброшенная деревня. Три порядка по пять-семь домов. За домами, ближе к берегу, сушились натянутые рыбацкие сети, изрядно дырявые. Ну, то есть вероятно они когда-то сушились, а сейчас просто висели, иногда колыхаясь от ветра. В их существовании было больше смысла, чем в моем.

Я сунула нос в каждый из домов, запертых среди них не было. Простая и довольно скудная утварь, пыль и запустение. И никого живого, ни человека, ни кота. Уверена, здесь даже мышей не было. 

Еды тоже не было, никакой, но оказалось, что это неважно. За все время я не проголодалась ни разу, очевидно, перестав в принципе нуждаться в пище. Хорошо бы перестать нуждаться еще и в тепле - текущее время года я бы назвала поздней осенью. Голые деревья, низкое серое небо, ветер и холодища. Приходилось кутаться в найденные в домах старые шмотки. Очень хотелось развести костер, но было нечем. Огонь был абсолютно чужд этому месту. Я была на сто процентов уверена, что весны тут тоже не бывает.

***

Ее я, разумеется, нашла в первый день. На острове было бы сложно что-то не найти. Вообще, то еще зрелище - на дереве сидит седая нечесаная старуха, одетая в балахон, напомнивший мне ночную сорочку до пят. Даже слепой не спутал бы ее с человеком, хотя объяснить, что с ней не так, я бы не смогла. Ну кроме того, что человеческие старухи не имеют обыкновения сидеть на деревьях, конечно. Она посмотрела на меня, улыбнулась и клацнула зубами. Так я не бегала никогда, даже догоняя последнюю маршрутку в десять вечера. Потом еще неделю боялась даже приближаться к той части острова.

Откуда-то я точно знала, что с дерева она слезть не может, это немного успокаивало. Однако, спустя неделю хождения по пустым домам и медитации на рваные сети, я пришла к ней сама. И вот, на попытку познакомится она ответила, что она - русалка.

***

\- Так значит, хвоста нет? - Я все еще не могла справиться с разочарованием.

\- Дался тебе этот хвост, - фыркнула она. - У русалок его никогда и не было.

\- Значит были другие? Еще русалки? А где они теперь?

\- Закончились.

Русалка не любила говорить о том, что было раньше, это я уже поняла.

\- Может, ты ко мне поднимешься? - помолчав предложила русалка.

\- Так ты же меня, чего доброго, съешь? - По моим представлениям, русалки людей не ели, но с хвостом вот уже вышла промашка, а вид у конкретно этой был весьма хищный.

\- Обязательно съем.

***

\- Что это за место?

\- Это, деточка, Лукоморье.

Я напрягла память. Там было что-то вроде "кусок морского берега" и еще почему-то "излучина реки". Интересно, что такое "излучина" вообще?

\- Разве оно - такое?

\- А какое тебе нужно?

\- Нуу.. сказочное. Где тогда Кощей бессмертный, богатыри, кот?..

\- Какой еще кот? - изумилась русалка.

\- Кот... такой... а сапогах.

\- Ну и каша у тебя в голове, деточка. 

Кажется, кот был не из этой сказки

\- Ну нет кота и ладно, я же не настаиваю. А остальные? Где они?

\- Закончились. Все заканчивается.

\- А ты?

\- И я... закончусь. Вот съем тебя, и, может, закончусь чуть позже.

Я отступила от дерева на пару шагов.

\- Я тебя не боюсь. Точно знаю, ты не слезешь с дерева.

\- Зачем же мне слезать? Ты сама ко мне поднимешся. Чего ж тебе еще тут делать? 

В общем, тут с ней сложно спорить.

***

Я рассказала русалке стихотворение про Лукоморье, ну как смогла, конечно. Оказалось, помню я его сумбурно и отрывками. Русалка качала головой и хрипло хохотала. Думаю, только сила, удерживающая ее на дереве, не дала ей свалиться вниз.

Потом рассказывала другие стихи, истории. Когда попробовала петь, она попросила пощады.

Ну и не очень-то хотелось.

***

Рассказала ей про магический апокалипсис.

\- Не понимаю, как такое вообще могло произойти.

\- Ну а чего ты хотела, деточка? Прочитанную книгу захлопывают. А неинтересную книгу иногда захлопывают даже не дочитав. Чем твой мир лучше?

\- Интересно, ты хоть одну книгу вообще видела?

\- Главное, что видела ты. 

Все время забываю, что она хозяйничает в моей голове, как дома. Интересно, у нее был дом?

\- Ладно, а как же я?

\- А что ты? Букашка, застрявшая между страниц.

Что и говорить, завидная участь.

***

В общем, я неплохо освоилась. Выбрала себе один из домов, устроила в нем масштабную уборку. Ну то есть выкинула все, что смогла сдвинуть с места. Часто прихожу к русалке поболтать, она на самом деле неплохая тетка, и когда у нее есть на то желание, рассказывает разные истории. Подозреваю, что из далеких времен ее молодости, но она не признается.

Может, однажды я действительно поднимусь на ее дерево. Это, так сказать, мой запасной план.

А пока у меня есть дело поважнее. Я думаю - как бы все-таки зажечь здесь огонь?


End file.
